Wątek:Wampir555/@comment-3981146-20130821191942
1. W pewnym domu żyła sobie zamożna staruszka. Po jej śmierci, dom uznano za nawiedzony. Lewitowały tam przedmioty, było słychać jęki, ale pewna rodzina nie uwierzyła w to i wprowadziła się tam z 5cio letnim synkiem. Minął rok od ich wprowadzenia się i wszystko było w porządku. Ucichły jęki, a przedmioty przestały latać. Jednak pewnej cichej nocy, chłopczyk nie mógł zasnąć. Skorzystał z toalety i poszedł do kuchni napić się mleka. W pewnym momencie usłyszał głos mówiący "chodź do mnie, chodź do mnie". Chłopiec mimo strachu, który odczuwał, poszedł za głosem. Nagle zobaczył drzwi, z których dobiegał głos. Przerażenie wzbudziło w nim to, że tych drzwi nigdy tam nie było! Nagle drzwi się uchyliły i chłopczyk zobaczył najgorszy widok jakiego sobie nawet nie potrafimy wyobrazić. Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Stała przed nim owa staruszka, która zmarła rok temu. Dziś była rocznica jej śmierci.Mimo tego że minął dopiero rok, jej ciało było było w okropnym stanie... Rano rodzice znaleźli go obdartego ze skóry, a na ścianie było napisane jego krwią "TERAZ UWIERZCIE". 2. Samotne dziecko (1979 rok, Grant w Nowej Anglii - USA) Przypadek ten, badany przez Williama Rolla z Fundacji Badań Metapsychicznych w Karolinie Północnej i zrelacjonowany przez Andrew MacKenzie w jego ksiażce "Widzialne i niewidzialne", dotyczy pojawiajacej się wielokrotnie zjawy małego chłopca w bialym ubranku. Miało to miejsce w domu znajdujacym się w Grant na terenie Nowej Anglii. Zwiazana z tymi wydarzeniami rodzinę nazwano pseudonimem Berini. 9 marca 1981 roku pani Berini przebywała w domu wraz z dwojgiem dzieci z poprzedniego małżeństwa. Jej maż pracował na nocnej zmianie w fabryce. We wczesnych godzinach rannych pani Berini zdawało się, że widzi swego syna przed drzwiami jego sypialni, ale po sprawdzeniu przekonała się że dziecko spi. Następnie postać, która poprzednio ujrzała, znów się pojawiła; pani Breini zorientowała się, że jest to chłopczyk o wiele niższy od jej piętnastoletniego syna; wygladał rrczej na osmio-, dziewięciolatka. Ubrany był w biała koszulę, krótkie spodenki i buty. Pani Berini obserwowała widmo prawie przez trzy godziny, gdy chodziło w tę i spowrotem po korytarzu. Nie czuła bynajmniej strachu i była całkiem spokojna. Mniej więcej o tej samej porze 20 marca postać ukazała się znowu i tym razem odezwała się. Musiało to być przejmujace, gdy chłopiec powiedział: "Dokad ida wszyscy samotni ludzie?", a potem: "gdzie jest moje miejsce?". 23 marca pan Berini także ujrzała tę postać w sypialni. Odezwała się do niego, tłumaczac, że powtarzano kłamstwa i należy ujawnić prawdę. Pan Berini, podobnie jak żona, obserwował zjawę spacerujaca przez pewien czas w tę i spowrotem po korytarzu, aż wreszcie znikła. Pewnego razu jedenastoletnia córka z poprzedniego małżeństwa pani Berini, Daisy, ujrzała w korytarzu zjawę i schowała się pod kołdra w łóżku swej matki. Najbardziej prawdopodobne przypuszczenie co do tożsamosci owej postaci to domniemanie, iż jest to widmo stryja pana Beriniego, który zmarł jako osmioletnie dziecko mniej więcej przed pięćdziesięciu laty. Chociaż ojciec pana Beriniego, nie pamiętał w co ubrano jego brata do trumny, ktos z sasiadów wyraził przypuszczenie, że chłopca pochowano w ubranku do pierwszej komunii. Pewnego razu zjawa uklękła na korytarzu tuż przed panem Berinim i najwyrazniej usiłowała podniesć leżacy tam chodnik. Pan Berini doszedłszy do wniosku, że duch czegos tam szuka, podniósł chodnik, a w końcu i klepkę i znalazł pod podłoga mały medalik. Ponieważ jednak medalik prawie na pewno wpadł tam podczas układania posadzki (deski były scisle ze soba spojone), a dom został wybudowany, gdy owo dziecko zaledwie przyszło na swiat, wydaje się mało prawdopodobne, by medlaik należał do chłopca. Z kilku wypowiedzi zjawy można było wywnioskować, że kłamstwo, o którym chłopiec wspominał, dotyczyło jego brata blizniaka; widmo oskarzało go o "wyniesienie czegos z domu". Zaszedł bardzo interesujacy przypadek zakłóceń telefonicznych (podobne przypadki towarzyszyły już nieraz zjawiskom paranormalnym). Pan Berini zadzwonił do swego ojca, by go uprzedzić, że jego zmarły młodszy brat prawdopodobnie mu się ukaże, gdyż wywnioskował to z pewnej wypowiedzi zjawy. Ilekroć padało imię chłopca, telefon odmawiał posłuszeństwa. Z duchem wywiazały się pewne zjwiska przypominajace poltergeista: telefon stojacy przy łóżku pana Beriniego wielokrotnie przelatywał na drugi koniec pokoju, a drzwi stojacej w sypialni szafy raz po raz otwierwły się i zamykaly z trzaskiem. Pani Berini uważała, że mogło to być wywołane tym, iż nie zwracali na ducha uwagi. Starali się nie dostrzegać go, gdyż taka sugestię podsunął im ojciec Superior z parafii katolickiej. Był to okres najbardziej intensywnego straszenia owej rodziny przez duchy, ale zdarzało się ono i kiedy indziej. W maju 1979 roku pani Berini usłyszała w domu płacz i wołanie: "Mamo, mamo, to ja, Serena!". Powtórzyło się ono wielokrotnie i pan Berini też je słyszał. Jego ojciec miał siostrzyczkę imieniem Serena, która zmarła w tym domu w wieku pięciu lat. (Należy zauważyć, że głos ducha należał raczej do dwuletniego dziecka). Nazajutrz po usyszeniu przez pania Berini głosu Sereny jedno z jej dzieci z pierwszego małżeństwa omal nie umarło podczas operacji na skutek omyłki anestezjologa. Kiedy głos ten usłyszano w czerwcu 1979 roku, poprzedził on wylew, ktoremu uległa babka pana Beriniego; wołanie rozległo się podobno także w noc przed jej smiercia, ktra nastapiła w listopadzie. Pan Berini zobaczył we własnym domu jeszcze jedna zjawę: niska , zgarbiona, groteskowa postać w czerni, która miała ogromne stopy i przypominała diabła. Widmo mówiło "naprawdę obrzydliwe rzeczy". Było też wiele zjawisk charakterystycznych dla poltergeista, które pan Berini wiązał z ową postacia; przez pewien czas przypuszczano, że zjawa może być widmem jego zmarłej babki, o której wspomnielismy wyżej. Zjawa byla najwyrazniej wsciekła na pania Berini i groziła że się z nia "porachuje"; oskarżała ja również o spowodowanie smierci jednego z jej synów, który zmarł na atak serca, rzekomo wywołany małżeństwem pana Beriniego. Odnotowano także inne zjawiska, typowe dla poltergeista: swiatła, ktre same zapalały się i gasly, odcięcie dopływu wody, rozrzucanie poscieli i przemieszczanie się przedmiotów kultu religijnego. Po mniej więcej szesciu miesiacach zjawiska te ustały, być może wskutek egzorcyzmów odprawionych w domu, a może dlatego, że działalnosć poltergeista po pewnym czasie zanika sama. Państwo Berini poddali się testowi Wilsona i Barbera; jest to spis wspomnień i obrazów dziecięcych, pozwalajacy sprawdzić skłonnosci danej osoby do fantazjowania. Sposród 48 możliwosci pani Berini wskazała jedynie 2 a jej maż tylko 19. Pan Berini twierdził, że nigdy przedtem nie zetknał się z duchami i że wogóle nie wierzy w takie rzeczy. William Roll, który kierował dochodzeniem z ramienia Fundacji zjawisk metapsychicznych, dokładnie przestudiował opisy przedstawianych zjawisk. Jego analiza wykazała, że istnieje wile prawdopodobnych wyjasnień, włacznie z przypuszczeniem, iż pod wpływem panujacych w niej napięć rodzina sama "stworzyła" owe fenomeny. Miłego czytania ;P